prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Walking On Sunshine
You're an admin so I trust you on this. Ban him for picture spam and if you feel like you have to set the protection on the page to admin only for a bit. Shadowneko (talk) 13:44, August 3, 2014 (UTC) I blocked him, but on the log, it said that the guy was using my IP address. What does that mean? Walking On Sunshine (talk) 15:45, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hino Akane page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowneko (talk) 05:01, May 12, 2013 (UTC) cure pine? cure melody huh next week is cure pine on the Wikipedia it says cure melody celebrates the 10th Anniversary message if you got this from the official website then it must be false that cure melody wont be next week episode celebrating That's what I got from Asahi, so Pine's more than likely true Walking On Sunshine (talk) 00:23, March 16, thank you You're a big help around here. Thanks Shadowneko (talk) 20:58, June 24, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. I'll try to be less abrasive though. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 22:38, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Darn another vandal? I'll ban them asap Shadowneko (talk) 11:17, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Saiark You haven't put the picture on the list. User talk:Wqaas. : I couldn't find a clear picture of either one. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 15:42, July 6, 2014 (UTC) how you you like to be able to delete things? Keeping up with the picture spam here is a full time job and I'm always running somewhere in IRL. I think a 3rd admin around here would help...would you like the job? Coco seems to be busy lately too. Let me know Shadowneko (talk) 14:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :ok be careful deleting pictures as you have to figure out what they are dispalyed on. Unused shots are fair game besides backgrounds and stuff Shadowneko (talk) 19:39, July 14, 2014 (UTC) congrats on the admin hi walking on sunshine congrats on becoming the 3rd admin of the pretty cure website i love to wish you best wishes since cure coco is very busy you will make a wonderful admin (Lionel-Sama 02:33, July 15, 2014 (UTC)) TOEYoey user TOEYoey is uploading fan pictures to the heartcatch pretty cure im am reporting (Lionel-Sama 16:19, July 16, 2014 (UTC)) It's not fanart Walking On Sunshine (talk) 16:40, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Thats Actually Art i wish he would name the pictures properly so we can find them just in case we need to add them to another pages also he uploaded a gif image a animated picture can we do that ? (Lionel-Sama 22:11, July 16, 2014 (UTC)) I'm pretty sure they aren't Walking On Sunshine (talk) 02:05, July 17, 2014 (UTC) just abit of training My policy has always been that if the episode hasn't aired we can't write a summary for it. I've been abit busy and I'm way behind on taking care of things and watching pretty cure. Shadowneko (talk) 12:39, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Alo-ha Pretty Cure hi walking on sunshine i like to think there is a reason new international pretty cure will appear the title is called travel to Hawaii Alo~ha Pretty Cure Appears Do you see the word Alo~ha Pretty APPEARS i know they could travel but Hawaii is country who knows maybe there is new pretty cures there till then we have to wait to see episode 28's preview episode then we can add to those pages dont you think so? (Lionel-Sama 01:28, July 19, 2014 (UTC)) just my thing Three years ago I made the decision not to rename the "siren" page. I stand by this because that is the character's real name and how we were introduced to her. Aslo hummy still uses it through the whole series. It's why the move protection was set to "admin only" Shadowneko (talk) 17:55, July 22, 2014 (UTC) replace some images with newer onces Hi walking on sunshine can i replace some images from old pretty cure pages some are blurrie and too small from previous users that uploaded images also you uploaded a blurried and right black line on this picture how about you replace it with a HD Version of thanks let me know im going to ask shadow next (Lionel-Sama 11:16, July 24, 2014 (UTC)) :hi neko here. I posted on Lionel's page but I thought I'd take this opportunity to clarify a rule. As long as the old versions get overwritten by the new ones this is 100% fine. I just don't want 2-10+ copies of the same picture with different file names floating about. Shadowneko (talk) 18:38, July 24, 2014 (UTC) my bad i notice my picture had jap words on them but you did see the cameos of others right Yes I did. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 16:01, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request I am the founder of a Hyperdimension Neptunia wikia and would like to request an affiliation with the Pretty Cure wikia if possible. I hope for a favorable reply. Thank you for your time. ~Purple Heart~ (talk) 08:30, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :I'll handle this as it's my decision. Shadowneko (talk) 15:26, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Sorry again for the millionth time Okay 1: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry and sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry and I'm sorry and etc.It goes on forever. I get carried away cuz I'm still new to using a wiki and I also doing things wrong. When I do something wrong,I apologize as if it's the end of my life or so. And 2: I'll try not to do it again and next time,I'll look at the rules before I do anything crazy and apologize again. This is like the millionth time I did something wrong on a wiki and had to explain whatever crazy thing I did. If I posted this message in the wrong spot or something,I'm still sorry and I don't know what the heck I'm doing. So please forgive me.--Vividtorte99 (talk) 17:49, July 28, 2014 (UTC)VividTorte99 Raw link Hi there! I'm searching for Happiness Charge Pretty Cure episode 28's Raw everywhere but no result's found. Do you know by any chance the raw link? Thank you and sorry if this bother you. RoseXinh (talk) 00:26, August 17, 2014 (UTC) : I'm not sure I could find one at the moment either. I think there ought to be at least one in a couple of hours. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 00:28, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I see, thanks ;)! RoseXinh (talk) 00:33, August 17, 2014 (UTC) delete my regions why did you delete my region articles i added of paris and hawaii i was planning on createing more regions articles did you even discus with the other admins before you delete it it feels like i wanna re add my articles you need to discuss with the other admins you cant just delete them cause your a admin (Lionel-Sama 00:50, August 18, 2014 (UTC)) : I felt as if they weren't needed because most of the places were only shown for a brief moment. We don't really need to know what every real life region looks like in the Pretty Cure universe.Walking On Sunshine (talk) 01:05, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Re:Regions yeah but i think they did deserve pages i felt happy making pages for the wiki thats why did added those i toke a break before i could add more articles of them when i logged in i could not have found my region pages as they were deleted i feel the wiki needed those pages look come on paris the heartcatch movie happen in france these common places in the happiness charge universe are been target by the phantom emprie i feel sad now after i lost my pages (Lionel-Sama 07:01, August 18, 2014 (UTC)) : I will ask Shadowneko about this and see whether he thinks these articles should be made or not. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 07:13, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ::They did world travel in a previous series so I don't think we should just add locations that are really really generic... Like France, etc. Shadowneko (talk) 10:04, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the feedback. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 16:03, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::thanks for the feedback (Lionel-Sama 01:06, August 19, 2014 (UTC)) oi!!!!!!!!!!!!!! u dont delete any of my work ive worked hard on cure fortune and cure beat dont do it again alright or else ill report u what do you mean duplicating photos i am doing this to explain my blogs stop deleting my work your not the bosss you idiot :thanks. If you didn't notice those blogs were almost duplicate character pages which we also don't need. I haven't deleted them but I wanted you to know that there was one other user who did this and he got banned for something else. I really fail to see the point of blog entries like these so if you see them just sorta scold the user abit. Blogs are ment to start discussions around here not so someone can try to write their own version of our wiki. Shadowneko (talk) 13:43, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Phantom group It my idea that I made Namakeruda, Hosshiwa and Oresky formed into group named Phantom Trio. User:Wqaas. : The thing is I would prefer it if these titles were considered official or if it were annouced that it would be that, like Trio de Minor. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 03:42, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Good. If there are any questions, then I will turn to you for help. Make Namakeruda, hosshiwa and Oresky called phantom trio, not generals or commanders. but Phantom and Momere are sole commander. arranged it for me. Trust your instinct. My idea is good. : I am not accepting any ideas unless they are official. I'm sorry but I do not want any fanmade names. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 01:10, August 24, 2014 (UTC) : Ok, you named the group Phantom Three Generals, for now. : Wonder if you enjoy your flirt. ::: I have no idea what you mean by that.Walking On Sunshine (talk) 04:50, August 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: Besides, I'm thinking now that they should be referred to by their names on the reference (Namakeruda, etc.) and in other references, they should just be called "the trio."Walking On Sunshine (talk) 04:58, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Chan Mirror pictures its a different episode with lovely holding her chan mirror i probably end up uploading pictures of happiness charge character holding their pre chan mirrors in future episodes be a good girl and bring back my picture (Lionel-Sama 16:22, August 24, 2014 (UTC)) : All of those pictures look too similar though and they are always held a certain way. It gets a little too repetitive if they all almost look the same. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 18:20, August 24, 2014 (UTC) started to get a little disliked on you im starting to develop disliking you first you remove pictures some of them of the pre chan mirror and now my trivia that was true fact as admin its your duty to also reply on talk pages (Lionel-Sama 17:40, August 24, 2014 (UTC)) : I re-added it.Walking On Sunshine (talk) 18:46, August 24, 2014 (UTC) English as Second Language Hey, I’m here to say that users whose second language is English and they’re not sure how to write it properly shouldn’t be writing the synopsis for episode pages or other pages. It’s just that I’m not very happy when I come across an episode page and the grammar is horrible. So I was wondering if you could maybe somehow tell these users to back away from creating the synopsis and just help out another way. CureHibiki (talk) 03:01, August 25, 2014 (UTC) : I thought about doing the summary myself because I saw a good bit of it with the subs earlier. But yeah, I think someone who has English as a second language shouldn't be typing something this big because of the amount of mistakes that are made. Also because it proves to be a hassle for those who are more familiar with the English language. By the way, I'll add a bit more and fix some of the things you have overlooked. Thank you.Walking On Sunshine (talk) 03:03, August 25, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah. Thanks. It was really hard for me to fix the mistakes up cause I hadn't seen the episode yet. CureHibiki (talk) 07:50, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Question why the home page is blank ?? (Cure Guziczka) if you get too much trivia spam I'm abit busy but if you get too much trivia spam ban the offender for a couple of days. I think people keep using this to avoid writing stuff in the real articles. Shadowneko (talk) 17:43, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Cure Shing User And a New Page form Changes Hi Walking on Sunshine i like to inform that User Cure Shining has created a page know as Form Changes Looks Good but she upload Double Images Cure Coco And I Already upload images of The Form Changes And she uploaded the same pictures as us i would like you to ask her about the double images and replace her images with me and cure coco's form change images thank you (Lol-ionel!) (Lionel-Sama 10:23, September 6, 2014 (UTC)) USER WILFREDO Y JESUS is a not a wiki helper rather then a spamer heres not he to help he is just a vandal to mess up pages he changed the genders twice Now thats spam i think (Lionel-Sama 03:26, September 21, 2014 (UTC)) a fan made picture found i think hi walking on sunshine i was editing queen mirage and found this picture in the gallery is it fanmade picture it was added by cure mystic goddess TwoMirages.png new enemy The new commander appear in HCPC37. His name will be Hermes.